Corazon Confundido
by Elliot Ladker
Summary: Aveces sentimos que debemos vivir acorde a las espectativas de otros, solo porque alguien lo piensa se debe hacer, la niña de la luz enfrenta este sentimiento de confusion y desesperacion.
1. Introduccion

Este es mi primer Fic y mi comienzo en esta pagina, espero les guste y espero sus criticas.  
>Es un Daikari y comenzo porque siempre eh sido fan de la pareja pero casi no hay fics de ellos, por lo cual hice este y lo ire actualizando, aclaracion, se situa luego del final de la segunda serie (Digimon Adventure 2)<p>

Introduccion

Nueve meses habían pasado ya desde que los digielegidos habían logrado detener a MaloMyotismon, todos estos sucesos habían dado lugar a una paz inquebrantable, pero todo esto dio lugar a nuevos problemas.  
>-Ahhhhhhh- Exclamaba el heredero de los Goggles -Perderé la prueba de Matemáticas.<br>-Te dije que debías estudiar, tarado- Decía el chico del sobrero mientras soltaba una risa burlesca por su compañero.  
>Aun si llevarse muy bien Daisuke hacia lo posible por lo que él llamaba <em>soportar <em>a Takeru, después de todos los problemas que los digielegidos habían solucionado en el digimundo ahora todo era tranquilo, estando todo bien los chicos tendrían que atender su otra responsabilidad la escuela y enfrentarse a problemas de jóvenes.  
>-No me vengas con tus sermones- Le decía Daisuke a Takeru- Más bien ayúdame a entender esto no quiero quedarme a la escuela de verano.<br>-Está bien pero cálmate- Decía el rubio mientras su amigo lloraba desconsoladamente por su pesadilla escolar- Es un tema sencillo solo concéntrate.

Mientras ellos dos intentan hacer que Daisuke no repruebe, los otros chicos tambin resuelven sus problemas, Yolei y Ken empiezan a afrontar su relación seriamente, con diferentes percances pues ya saben cómo es la chica de los lentes.

Cody aún muy tímido y sin poder expresarse como quisiese ha empezado después de sus aventuras en el digimundo a sentirse más cómodo al estar con sus amigos.

Y Hikari la hermana menor de Tai, la aficionada a la fotografía, sus aventuras no lograron evitar que esa dulce niña siguiese sonriendo y emanando alegría por donde fuese, pero no todo era tan fácil, el corazón de esta niña se encontraba confundido y no sabía qué hacer.  
>-Después de la batalla final Daisuke proclamo no tener ninguna preocupación- Pensaba la chica del cabello castaño que ahora lo lucia más largo- Acaso eso significara que ya no siente nada por mí, pero y porque me preocupa, no fui yo la que actuó siempre sin pensar en él, porque me preocupo tanto en este momento.<p>

A pesar de todas sus obligaciones y deberes los chicos siempre quedaban para verse en un café a tomar algo refrescante y hablar, querían estar siempre juntos, esa tarde estaban caminando todos hacia el mismo sitio pero provenientes de diferentes lugares directo al café, estaban ansiosos excepto la chica de la luz, que se encontraba nerviosa por todos estos sentimientos encontrados, aunque Takeru y ella habían decidido quedar como amigos, ella sabía que el aun la amaba y todo el mundo pensaba que debían estar juntos, pero la tantos sentimientos no la dejaba pensar, se encontraron todos y se sentaron ya eran clientes regulares ahí, los conocían bien, empezaron a hablar de su día y de cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el tiempo.  
>-Creo que todos debemos empezar a rezar para que Daisuke no se quede en escuela de verano- Se burlaba la heredera del amor al saber de la prueba de matemáticas de Daisuke.<br>-Ni así lograríamos que el pasara este año- Mencionaba Takeru, todos soltaron risas y carcajadas a consta el chico de cabello castaño, excepto Hikari que lucía distraída y perdida.  
>-Ya lo verán tendré el mejor resultado y se tragaran sus palabras- Exclamaba el heredero del valor con estrellas en los ojos.<br>-Tarado- Cayo Daisuke al piso mientras todos se reían al escuchar al más joven del grupo.

Después de un par de malteadas y de muchas burlas más los chicos decidieron marcharse al notar la hora, Cody, Yolei y Takeru se fueron juntos al vivir en el mismo sitio, a Ken lo recogió su madre ya que se habían mudado más cerca pero aun así no era como para irse caminando, y por ultimo Hikari y Daisuke empezaron a caminar.  
>-¿Linda luna no?- Alzaba al cielo el chico de los lentes admirando la luna –Seria hermosa como una de tus fotos.<br>-Tienes razón, mal día para dejar mi cámara- a la chica de la luz se le notaba nerviosa y distraída a pesar del ambiente.  
>-¿Que sucede?, no eres normalmente así.<br>-¿A qué te refieres?, no sé de qué hablas.  
>-Tú sabes a qué me refiero Hikari, no es normal verte preocupada.<br>-…-La chica castaña estaba sorprendida al ver como su amigo que aparentaba ser el más distraído podría conocerla así.  
>-Es deprimente para mi verte así, si fue por algún chico solo dime y lo…<br>-No es eso Daisuke, no es nadie- Lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza.  
>-Dime, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada?<br>-Alguna vez has sentido como todo el mundo en el que vives parece estar equivocado y que solo vives una mentira para complacer a otros.  
>-Creo entenderte, como cuando todos esperan que seas el líder del grupo pero nadie se preocupa por como tú te sientas.<br>-O como cuando todos esperan que quieras a alguien solo porque parece lo mejor.  
>Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de las cosas que estaban confesando solo seguían dando paso tras pasado a la luz de la luna.<br>-Pero ignóralos, es tu corazón eres tu quien decide amar, no pueden obligarte a querer a alguien.  
>-Es mucha presión, y cuando crees querer a alguien más y solo te confundes más y no sabes que hacer para evitar lastimar a los demás.<br>-Nadie saldrá lastimado, todos respetaran tu decisión, eso haría yo- La portadora de la luz volteo a ver al chico de los lentes mientras decía esto y le dedicaba una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol.  
>-Tienes razón.<br>Siguieron caminando hasta divisar la casa de Hikari donde se detuvieron.  
>-Bueno eh aquí, tu hogar dulce hogar.<br>-Gracias por acompañarme- al terminar esto abrazaba al heredero de los lentes en un abrazo profundo y largo que era correspondido.  
>-Gracias a ti por permitírmelo- El chico del cabello desordenado se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a medida que se separaban.<br>-Feliz noche Daisuke Motomiya  
>-Feliz noche Hikari Yagami.<br>Al cerrarse la puerta el chico sonrió y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, mientras adentro la heredera de la luz sonreía y se apretaba el pecho.  
>-Parece que Daisuke lo logro- dijo una voz dentro de la casa.<br>-Hermano no me asustes, y no sé de qué hablas- Se retiraba la chica enrojecida a su habitación y cerrando la puerta mientras el líder original veía por la ventana como su sucesor se alejaba, soltando una sonrisa que parecía pronosticar algo que solo él lograba percibir.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno eh aqui la continuacion y primer capitulo como tal de mi fic, por problemas de tiempo y de examenes no habia podido terminarla, les comento que eh leido sus Reviews y les agradezco mucho por todo, tratare de evitar que estas demoras vuelvan a suceder.

Capítulo 1

Daisuke se levantó a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no había sucedido nada aparte de una despedida amistosa, su encuentro con Hikari la noche anterior le dejo mucho en que pensar, se levantó, baño, cepillo sus dientes y prosiguió a cambiarse, todo iba como un día normal pero el chico de los googles se encontraba extremadamente alegre, salió de su cuarto,  
>-Te vez alegre- pregunto la chica<br>-Lo sé, me siento alegre- Respondió sonriendo a mas no poder.  
>-Uy hermanito y a que se debe tanta felicidad- Su hermana decía esto mientras restregaba sus cabellos para molestarlo.<br>-Detente Jun, no es nada importante- Sin embargo Daisuke no podía dejar de sonreír.  
>-Ja! Claro hermano, bueno no me digas- Terminaba esto mientras se retiraba.<br>-Tonta hermana- El heredero del valor y amistad terminaba de decir esto mientras trataba de no verse como baboso, obviamente fallando.

Por el otro lado teníamos a la chica de la luz que caminaba acompañada por su hermano a la escuela, ella también estaba pensativa pero a diferencia de Daisuke ella lucia consternada.  
>-Pensé que estarías contenta luego de anoche.<br>-Yo también hermano, pero algo no me deja tranquila.  
>-Quizás sientes que algo no está resuelto- Comentaba el antiguo líder de los digielegidos alzando la mirada.<br>-¿Pero qué?  
>-Es algo que solo tú puedes saber hermanita.<br>Aunque Hikari le molestaba, sabía que tenía razón, ella misma debería descubrir que andaba mal con sus sentimientos, después de rechazar repetidamente a Daisuke y que "algo" se formase entre ella y Takeru haciendo que dudase respecto a qué hacer.

Llegando a la escuela el joven del sombrero que caminaba junto a Yolei y Cody, discutían sobre diferentes cosas, gustos y situaciones, cuando el rubio diviso a Hikari a lo lejos caminando junto a Tai y se despidió de sus amigos mientras corría para alcanzarla.  
>-Ey Hikari- Gritaba el chico rubio.<br>-Oh Takeru no esperaba verte aquí.  
>-Mmm, hasta luego hermana me iré a mis clases, piensa en lo que te dije.<br>-Bueno hermano, cuídate- Decía la chica castaña mientras su hermano se alejaba.  
>- ¿A qué se refería?- Indagaba el rubio.<br>-Nada importante, vámonos a clase.  
>Takeru abrazo el brazo de Hikari mientras ella se sonrojaba y se dirigían a clases ya que les tocaba juntos a primera hora, si bien Takeru había desarrollado una amistad con Daisuke nunca había renunciado a sus sentimientos por ella, llego a pensar que quizás era mejor mantener una simple amistad pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo era más difícil controlar sus sentimientos y ahora disfrutaba con pasar momentos con ella, esperando que ella demostrara aunque fuese un despojo de sentimientos.<p>

-… Era de esperarse- El chico de los googles observaba a los 2 alejarse del brazo –Ellos deben estar juntos, no me puedo interponer, fui un tonto.  
>Se fue caminando lentamente hacia su aula de clases, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de ver.<p>

Llegaba a su aula y se sentó en una silla, sin duda su mente solo daba vueltas sin poder concentrarse, el profesor empezó sus clases normalmente, él no lograba concentrarse y miraba el piso lamentando todas las cosas, una lagrima furtiva se escapó por su mejilla, mientras la tristeza abarcaba su ser.  
>-¿Daisuke cuál es la respuestas?- Exclamo el profesor.<br>-Ehh- En ese momento cayo en cuenta que estaba en clase de historia, pero se había quedado mudo.  
>-Eso pensé, concéntrate más por favor.<br>Fue ahí cuando el ex emperador digimon que estaba en la sala y al lado de Daisuke se percató de la lagrima, había intentado saludarlo cuando entro pero ni siquiera noto su presencia, le pareció extraño, supuso que algo no andaba bien, pero decidió esperar y ahora confirmaba la tristeza de su amigo.

Sonó el timbre y el profesor dijo, pueden salir, los alumnos corrieron como si de una prisión escapase, excepto dos.  
>-Daisuke debemos hablar- Su amigo le dedico una sonrisa de consuelo.<br>-Ken…- Balbuceo el otro con una mirada de preocupación.

El rubio caminaba al lado de la castaña a medida que salían de clases y se dirigían al receso.  
>-Wow esa clase de matemáticas estaba aburrida- Comentaba el rubio a una castaña que se encontraba perdida como el resto de la clase.<br>-Sí, es cierto- Comentaba Hikari sin saber bien de que hablaba su amigo.  
>-Sigues en la luna, ¿Sucede algo?<br>-Todo está bien Takeru.  
>-No me mientas, no recuerdo la última vez que te vi así.<br>-Son cosas de niñas, no es importante.  
>-Pues para que estés así algo debe de importar.<br>-Te digo que no- Se exaspero Hikari  
>-Relájate, no quería enojarte.<br>Se sentaron en una banca de la escuela mientras descansaban y tomaban un refresco, todo se encontraba bien a sus alrededores.  
>-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Daisuke?- Susurro el rubio.<br>-De que hablas… solo caminamos no pasó nada.  
>-Porque te pones nerviosa, solo quería hablar.<br>-No estoy nerviosa, solo te estoy respondiendo, no pasó nada con Daisuke.  
>-Mmm, así que es por él, que estés así.<br>-De donde sacas esas ridículas ideas.  
>-Se nota, lejos, ¿Te gusta?<br>-¿Gustarme? Es Daisuke es un amigo, me recuerda a mi hermano- Hikari decía estoy mientras se tragaba sus sentimientos.  
>-¿Entonces quién te gusta?<br>-¿Por qué habría de gustarme alguien?  
>-Respondes a mis preguntas con otras preguntas, muy inteligente- Soltó una risa el rubio.<br>-No me gusta nadie aun, hay cosas más importantes.  
>-¿Cómo qué?<br>-… La escuela, pero ya deja de preguntar, me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase, chao Takeru- Se despidió la castaña.  
>-Cuídate Hikari.<p>

El heredero de los googles se encontraba hablado con el que podía llamar su mejor amigo.  
>-Imagino que es por Hikari, cierto Daisuke.<br>-¿Qué comes que adivinas?  
>-¿Qué sucedió?<br>Daisuke le comento lo que paso ayer al caminar hacia cas de Hikari, conto cada detalle, hasta terminar su historia.  
>-Ayer al caminar a su casa, sentí algo, como una posibilidad, algo que mi corazón daba por imposible, sentí que Hikari podría quererme.<br>-¿Y luego que sucedió?  
>-Hoy, vi a Takeru caminar del brazo junto a Takeru, mis posibilidades quedaron destrozadas.<br>-¿Te acercaste a preguntar qué sucedía?  
>-¿Preguntar que Ken?, era obvio lo que sucedía, ellos están destinados a estar juntos, sería tonto de mi creer que tengo posibilidades<br>-Te has dado cuenta que hemos logrado cosas que parecían imposibles, y si hemos podido eso, créeme que nada es imposible.  
>-No quiero tener más ilusiones, es solo una tontería infantil.<br>-Si decides ver las cosas así entonces ríndete, actúa como fracasado y ríndete.  
>-…- El chico castaño parecía apunto de soltar en llanto, su mirada estaba muerta observando el suelo.<br>-Piensa las cosas bien Daisuke, piensa si vale la pena rendirte- El ex emperador se retiraba lentamente del lugar, dejando a un Daisuke pensativo y dubitativo.

Daisuke no pude dejar de pensar en ello todo el día, su mente daba vueltas como si de un trompo se tratase, estaba enteramente confundido, y por el otro lado Hikari estaba igual, ella tenía miedo de equivocarse y causar infelicidad a su alrededor, no podía pensar en ella ni por un minuto, la campana sonó y la escuela terminaba los Digielegidos se encontraron fuera de la escuela hablando sobre su día mientras se preparaban para volver a sus hogares, nadie se había percatado que Daisuke no estaba hasta que Ken exclamo.  
>-Hey alguien ha visto a Daisuke.<br>-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto venía con nosotros, no sé cuándo se desvió- Comentaba Taichi frente a la duda de todos.  
>Todos alzaban la mirada como esperando verlo cerca, en especial Hikari que parecía desesperada por encontrarlo aunque trataba de disimularlo, nadie lograba verlo y pensaron que quizás se había ido ya.<br>-Quizás ya está en el café- Comento Sora para calmar las ansias del resto.  
>-O quizás se retiró a casa- Agrego Yolei.<br>-Es cierto lo mejor será irnos ya y quizás lo encontremos en el café- Decía Matt en un intento de que todos dejaran de buscar fallidamente.  
>Todos acordaron seguir y comenzaron su paso, sin darse cuenta aunque caminaban en grupo se había terminado separando en pequeños grupos, Taichi, Sora y Matt iban conversando sobre como iban sus metas y de lo que querían, Izzy le hablaba a Joe de computación y de nuevos programas, Yolei se quedó conversando con Mimi hablando de moda y de viajes, Cody, Ken y Takeru hablaban de música y cosas por el estilo, atrás del grupo y nadie se había percatado venia caminando Hikari muy callada y pensativa, no dejaba de pensar en Daisuke.<br>-Daisuke... espera, no debo pensar en él, lo rechace muchas veces, seguramente ah de odiarme… quizás deba estar con Takeru eso es lo que todos han tratado de decirme- Pensaba la portadora de la luz una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Al llegar al café todos trataron de divisar a Daisuke con aun esperanza de que estuviese aquí.  
>-Bueno supongo que se habrá ido a casa- Decía Taichi para empezar a buscar mesa.<br>No era raro que alguien faltase considerando el grupo tan amplio que era, todos buscaban mesa hasta encontrar una suficientemente grande para todos.  
>-Eh… amigos, me retiro, estoy un poco cansado y prefiero dormir- Decía Hikari con voz suave pero aun fue escuchado por todos.<br>-Bueno hermana descansa, ten cuidado en el camino.  
>-Gracias hermano- Finalizo Hikari mientras se despedía de todos y se marchaba.<br>Todos siguieron hablando vivazmente, excepción de Takeru que estaba observando a Hikari marcharse, mientras suspiraba.

Daisuke se encontraba en el parque mientras soltaba lágrimas de dolor, los niños jugaban por todo el parque mientras el sufría como alma en pena, Hikari que sin darse cuenta caminaba errantemente por todo la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque se sentía desolada, cuando diviso esos googles colgando del cuello de un chico que reía desconsoladamente, parecía un acto de cupido el haberlos puesto aquí en el mismo lugar, camino sin contralarse hasta la banca, su cuerpo se movía sin que ella pudiese hacer nada se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo susurro.  
>-Porque lloras.<br>-Porque a veces creer que las cosas serán diferentes duele.  
>-El mundo no es perfecto por eso es tan maravilloso.<br>-Creo que tu si puedes decirlo, no creo que tengas ninguna dificultad.  
>Rápidamente paso por la cabeza de Hikari todo lo que había pasado estos días por su mente.<br>-No sabes nada cierto- La portadora de la luz mostraba cierto enojo.  
>-Se lo que es querer a alguien y creer que esa persona lo hace y luego equivocarte.<br>Hikari sintió una punzada como si supiera que hablaba de ella.  
>-…- La castaña soltó una leve lágrima.<br>-Si de verdad no me quieres porque no eres capaz de decírmelo- Daisuke fue directo esta vez.  
>-No sabes cómo me siento en este momento- Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Hikari.<br>-Y acaso tú sabes cómo estoy yo, eh sufrido tanto tiempo por ti.  
>-Crees que simplemente quiero que las cosas sean así, hacerte sufrir y verte llorar, pues te equivocas, eres muy valioso para mí como para hacer eso.<br>Ambos quedaron mudos, sin saber que hacer o decir, ambos sufrían, ambos lloraban, sentimiento mutuos que empezaban a aflorar, Daisuke bajo la cabeza, mientras se retiraba del lugar, Hikari veía ello con sus ojos aguados y sufrimiento en el rostro, se dejó caer en la banca y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran su rostro.


End file.
